Two of a Kind
by jonica77
Summary: Jane and Zayla are two almost completely opposite, but still are, best friends. They enter high school for the first time in the new town they moved to. What happens when they meet other two opposite best friends? Read and find out! AU (Killua x OC) (Gon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ****Minna****-san! This is my third fanfic (second being a long shot) so I'm still a bit new to this. Please understand. Another fanfic I collaborated with my besty! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hunter x hunter characters, just my OCs.**

It was a bright, sunny morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Yup, it sure was a peaceful neighbourhood. "NOOOOOOOO!" Or not.

"Don't forget your lunch money!"

"We haven't, Uncle Jack."

"Your backpacks?"

"Already on our backs."

"Your pencils and pens and note books and water bottles and lip balm and-"

"OK, UNCLE, WE GET IT!"

"Good, you can't blame me for worrying. I can't believe you're going to your first high school!" Jack wailed.

"It's just high school. Geez Uncle, we're going now, before we're late."

He watched the two girls about to leave the house when he suddenly remembered...

"WAIIIIIITTTT!"

The raven head turned around and groaned, "Ugh, WHAT NOW!?"

"Calm down Zayla, I just forgot to take a picture," he replied while pulling out a camera from nowhere.

Both girls anime fell. Zayla quickly got up and yelled, "Hurry up! We don't have time!"

While the blue-haired girl, Jane, sweat-dropped.

"Don't you shout at your uncle like that, now pose and say cheese!" Exclaimed Jack, while using a stern voice, or at least he tried to.

"CHEESE!" Exclaimed Jane in a cute pose.

"Yeah, cheese," mumbled an annoyed Zayla.

After the camera went 'click', Zayla grabbed Jane's hand and quickly dragged her out of the house as fast as she could.

"Wait! Don't talk to strangers, don't fight and-and no talking to boys!"

"Ouch! Zayla! You're hurting my wrist, stop dragging me," said a pouting Jane.

"Doesn't matter, if we didn't get out of there, he probably would've kept us, telling us about rules, that'll take the whole school period!"

Jane sweat-dropped at this. She was right, he probably would.

They finally arrived at the school. It was a huge high school and there were already a lot of kids walking around. Jane was admiring the place with large sparkly eyes. "UWAAA! Belle High is so beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"A little grumpy, aren't we."

"Well...it's not the same, I don't get to see my old frien-"

**Bump!**

Zayla hit into somebody and both fell on their butts.

The person stood up quickly, 'I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

Zayla looked up to see a boy with greenish-black hair that was spiky and wide bright honey-brown eyes.

He held out his hand for her to take, but she stood up on her own and simply ignored him.

"Come on, Jane."

"Uh...Ok." Jane followed Zayla and whispered a quick "_Sorry_" to the boy, who just watched them go.

...

"Zayla that was mean."

"You think that was mean?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yes!"

After a session with the principal, they went to the class where they were supposed to be in. They opened the door and everyone in the class looked at them. In front of the class was a man with red hair that looked like it was blown upwards and then frozen in that motion. He shot them a weird smile.

"Ah, new students, come in, come in and introduce yourselves~."

They walked to the front and Jane started first.

"Hi everyone! I'm Jane Veroy!" She waved to the class. Most of the boys had dreamy looks on there faces and thoughts of, '_ahhh, she's so cuuuteee!' _in their minds.

"The name's Zayla," her best friend said flatly, while glaring at anyone making googly eyes at her as if to say _stay away, _which pretty much gave them an idea of how scary she could be.

"Interesting…you are quite welcome here. You may take your seats at the free desks over there~,"said the red hair-coloured _creepy _teacher.

As they sat down, Zayla by the window and Jane next to her, and the teacher started teaching mathematics and after a while, started babbling about how he was from a different dimension and could teach them about nen, an ability to use your life energy or aura.

"What's this weirdo talking about?" Zayla asked, frustrated.

A girl in front of Jane whispered to them both,

"Don't worry. He's always like this, talking about magic powers and being from another world. Don't mind him. Once, he called some of us unripe fruit, _creepy_. But he is actually a genius, you know. That's why he's still our teacher."

"I see," Jane said thoughtfully.

After a bunch of lessons, it was recess and the students rushed out of class to take a break.

"Hey, Zayla, let's go to the rooftops like we usually did at our old school!"

"Fine," Zayla replied in a bored tone.

They went up to the rooftop. As soon as they reached, Jane was already in sunshiny mode, taken in the whole place.

"Ahh, it's so refreshing up here and the sun is so shiny and I can see a lot from up here!"

"But it still ain't my old school! I miss my friends already."

"Oh, come on Zayla. We can always make new ones here."

"But it's still not the same."

Zayla curled up herself in a ball in a dark corner muttering to herself depressingly.

Jane sweat-dropped. Then she noticed two people were sitting at the opposite side of the roof.

One of them looked at her. Honey brown eyes met aqua eyes. They both slowly smiled and ran to meet each other at the centre and exclaimed, pointing at each other,

"It's you!" At the same time.

"Hi! I'm Gon!"

"Hi, I'm Jane! Nice to meet you! That's my best friend over there. She's Zayl...whoa, she's still depressed, even worse than before."

"Oh, that's sad. What's the matter with her? Was it because I bumped into her?!" He looked panicked.

"No, probably because she feels she'll never see her old friends again. She could always go and visit them, you know," she said reassuringly, "who's that person who was next to you?"

"That's Killua over there. He's my best friend." Gon said pointed a thumb at his silver-haired friend.

Jane went up to him. "Hi Killua!"

Nothing. He didn't even look at her. "Hellooooo," She was waving a hand in front of his face. Still nothing. Then she started poking his head, "Kiiillllluuaaaa-" before she could poke a fourth time, he caught her wrist. "Don't mention my name," He said coldly, stood up and walked off.

"Let's go Gon."

"Uh...coming!" He walked faster to catch up with his friend, after saying to Jane, "Sorry, he can be real moody sometimes."

"I...see..."

"See ya!" Gon waved and Jane waved back.

_Well, it's a good thing Zayla didn't see any of that, _She thought to herself.

….

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Well, how did you find it? Please tell me! Don't hesitate to review! **

**A little introduction of our OCs here:**

**Jane Veroy****: Fairly dark blue, short hair. It's short at the back and long at the front and big aqua eyes.**

**Is very bright, both in terms of happiness and intelligence, but the happiness speaks out the most.**

**Zayla Lumere**** (There's supposed to be an accent on the first e, but I don't know how to do that.):**

**Black long hair that's usually tied in a pony-tail and deep blue eyes that are sharp, but can widen them if she wants to look innocent for her own mischievous purposes.**

**Is tom-boyish, very rough and loves to laugh, even at unnecessary things. You'll know more about them in the chapters to come.**

**Well, sayonara! And Have a Nice Blessed day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo everybody, how ya doin'? Well, I'm fine. So I don't have much to say so….. on to the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

After minutes of convincing Zayla to go back to class, they made their way down the stairs, through the corridor and into their class. When they entered, they were welcomed with a pair of blank, wide and black eyes staring at them. They both blinked and then Jane quickly bowed.

"Sorry sir, for being late. We had… a problem…" She said while looking sternly at Zayla, who just grumbled looked away.

"Is that so, well, I'm afraid I'll have to give you two detention. You may take your seats."

"Yes, sir," replied Jane sadly and the two sat at their desks.

"Today, we're going to talk about distance and angles. This is very important especially if you're a hunter, hunting for food and need to shoot an arrow at your target….." began their physics teacher.

Cecilia, the girl who sat in front of Jane whispered to them, "That's Illumi-sensei. Don't worry, he gives detention to every new student either way to keep an eye on them for some reason. At least he's not as creepy as Hisoka-sensei."

"Cecilia, do you also want detention with your new friends?"

"No, sir!" She quickly turned around and went back to her note book."

After a series of subjects, it was _finally_ lunchtime and somebodywas really eager to eat, that somebody being our very own fair raven-haired Zayla.

"_Finallyyy, _some _fooood._"

"Stop whining, the lessons weren't even that long."

"What? A girl's gotta eat, ya know."

As they were about to enter the line in the cafeteria, three girls butted in front of them quickly. "Excuse me," one said in fake politeness. Jane and Zayla did nothing. After all, the food wasn't going to run away, was it now?

After the girls in front of them got their food, they stood aside whispering something to each other.

"Ugh, gossipers," Zayla said to herself.

After they got their food, Zayla and Jane went to a free table. Suddenly, the three girls walked over to them.

"Hey, that's _our _table," one of them, a pink-haired, the supposed leader of the group, said.

Jane was about to open her mouth, when Zayla covered it with her left hand and continued eating with her other hand, instantly ignoring them.

This irritated them. "Hey! Did you hear what I just said? These are our seats. Scram!"

Jane was about to apologize and stand up, but Zayla pulled her down to sit again, eyes still on her food and not even acknowledging their presence.

"Ugh! What rude newbies! Do you know who we are?"

Just then, Gon and Killua walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh! Check it out! Silver-hair hotie just walked in!" The pink hair-coloured girl squealed and the other two squealed back at her, "Talk to him, Sophia!"

Zayla just rolled her eyes and Jane curiously followed their line of vision to see who they were talking about. The two boys got their food and then Sophia waved and said, "_Hey Killua,_" in her sweetest, most attractive voice she could ever use. Killua just simply passed them by with Gon following, grinning sheepishly.

"Ohh, he's so shy, he won't even look at me!" Sophia exclaimed happily.

"Um, are you sure-," Jane started.

"Of course I'm sure! You don't know anything about him, I do! Now scram!" Sophia interrupted.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to eat here, now scram!" Zayla snapped. She put food on her spoon and flipped it, causing bits of food to splatter on the three girls.

"Ugh! Look what you did to my new dress!" Sophia screamed and got some of her food and threw it towards Zayla, who ducked and it missed her, and ended up hitting someone else.

"Hey! Who did this!?" The person exclaimed and threw food in the same direction, which the three girls, Jane and Zayla ducked from. It hit another random person and the process went on.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone exclaimed and everything went haywire.

Food was flying in all directions and everybody was trying to duck from it all, but miserably failed, all except for Jane and Zayla. Jane immediately dove under the table and tried to crawl away from it all. As she kept crawling, she accidentally bumped into someone's legs. She looked up to see blue eyes staring down at her, _sharply._ This frightened her a bit, before she noticed how cool they looked. Just then they glared at her and she freaked out, moving back quickly. They belonged to Killua, who turned to his best friend and said, "Let's get out of here." Gon nodded and they walked through the chaos calmly without getting _hit_ at all, for some reason.

Just then, the principal entered the cafeteria and everyone stopped. He was an old man with a long white beard and a ponytail. Silence filled the room, as if there wasn't even a fight to begin with.

"Having fun in the cafeteria now, aren't we?" _Quiet._

"Who started this?" _Silence._

The principal scanned the cafeteria from left to right. Then he pointed at four students.

"You four, you're punished to clean this whole cafeteria after lunch and then report to my office for detention."

"What! How do you know we started it? Why us of all people" Killua exclaimed.

"We didn't do it," Zayla said, pointing to herself and Jane. Killua glared at her.

"Because, you four are the only ones with no food on you."

"What kind of reasoning is that?! What if we were just lucky?!" exclaimed Killua.

"And some of us made the effort to hide from this mess," Jane added.

"There's no talking your way out of this, now do as I say or receive two weeks suspension. I'll be waiting for you in the office after cleaning," Principal Netero said with a mischievous smile and left the cafeteria.

"Ugh! I promise he chose us for his own amusement."

As Killua looked around, he spotted Zayla and pointed accusingly at her.

"You, it's all your fault, you caused this!"

"Me!? How is it my fault?"

"I saw what you did!"

"Well, it was their fault for disturbing my lunch!" Zayla exclaimed pointing at the three girls, who smiled mockingly at her.

"Why you-," Zayla was about to walk to them, but Jane interrupted her.

"Zayla, cut it out, it really was your fault, besides we're already booked for detention, remember." So she just stood and grumbled to herself. Jane really wanted to apologize to them on her friend's behalf, but also got interrupted by her new friend.

"Hi, Jane!"

"Oh, hey Gon! Good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too. Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other today, though."

Jane laughed sheepishly, "Yeah-"

"Oi, Gon! Let's go get the equipment," Killua cut in.

"Ok, see ya Jane!" And they went off.

Jane pouted. _Why does he have to be so rude?_

…

"And so, the cleaning begins and goes on and on and on, thanks to a certain raven head."

Gon looked at Jane, worriedly. "Not you Gon," She reassured, "a certain raven head girl…" She finished, glaring at her best friend.

"Oh, come on, it's not my fault they butted into my peace and lunchtime."

"Yeah, well now we're cleaning and going to be in detention for no reason, thanks to you!" Killua said.

"Stay out of this, bleached hair boy!" Zayla snapped.

"My hair is not bleached, it's silver!" He snapped back.

"Well, at least I don't look like an old man!" Zayla exclaimed.

"Grrrr," they growled at each other, foreheads against each others.

"Guys! Stop fighting, we need to get this over and done with!"

The two stopped fighting.

"How are we doing this?" Jane asked.

"We'll clean the tables and the boys will clean the floor," Zayla stated.

"No, we'll clean the tables, you guys clean the floor." Killua said.

"No way! You're the guys, you do the hard work!"

"Well, you brought us here in the first place, you do the hard work!"

"Guys, guys! Let's all just do the work together, it'll be easier and faster," Jane suggested.

"Jane's right," Gon agreed.

"Alright," Killua and Zayla agreed, begrudgingly.

So they started sweeping the floor. "I'll go get a dustpan," Jane said. She got the dustpan and picked up the dirt. But as she walked towards the bin, she tripped and dropped the dirt on Killua.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She quickly stood up and apologized.

"Ugh." Killua went to the boys' bathroom to clean himself up.

"Don't worry, he's just frustrated with the whole detention thing," Gon reassured Jane.

Then, they went on to mopping. "I'll get the bucket of water!" Jane went to get the bucket, but tripped when bringing it to the middle of the cafeteria and spelt some on Killua.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry!" She said while trying to wipe his face with her handkerchief.

"Stay away from me!" Killua snapped while pushing her away and Jane guiltily went to mop her assigned area. _Mou._

After mopping, they started waxing, and then shining the floor.

"Ah, we're finally done!" Jane exclaimed happily, making her way to Zayla. Unfortunately, Zayla polished it a little too much and Jane slipped and skidded, in the process she hit into Killua, who hit into Gon, who hit into Zayla, sending them tumbling down on the floor.

"Ouch," Zayla mumbled from underneath.

"Sorry guys," Jane apologized.

"How can you be so clumsy?" Killua, frustrated, asked from under.

"I don't know," Jane replied, sheepishly.

They all stood up when they heard someone clear his throat. A boy, no taller than them, with black hair and sharp, narrow eyes and crossed arms, was standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. He then walked in and observed the cafeteria. He then walked to a window, slid his finger on the surface of the corner and rubbed his fingers.

"There's dust on window."

"Huh?" went Zayla.

He passed a bucket of water and knocked it down with his foot, pushed a dish with dirt onto the floor, passed his hand on the counter and caused bottles of ketchup, mustard and hand washing soap to drop on the floor and spill its contents. Veins popped out of Zayla's head as the boy said, "Missed a spot."

"Missed a spot!? Why you-"

Gon quickly covered her mouth. "Uh… What she means is we'll work on it right away! Haha," Gon quickly said.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Zayla and gave her a glare, to which Zayla struggled even more to get out of Gon's grip and pound the black hair-coloured boy.

"You look familiar," he said.

Zayla stopped struggling. "Me?"

The boy just closed his eyes and walked out of the room while saying, "Be sure to be done soon or I prolong your punishment for tomorrow."

"Who does that guy think he is!?" Zayla asked.

"That's Feitan, our senior, the one in charge of supervising us."

"Senior? I thought he was in the same grade as us," Jane said.

"No, he's actually older. But he doesn't like people mentioning how short he is, so don't do it or else."

"Ok… I don't want to find out what that 'or else' is."

"I'm still stuck with clumsy girl and air-headed, stupid black hair, who almost got us killed," Stated Killua.

Zayla was seriously going to pound Killua this time, she really was.

"Why you, this time you're gonna get it!" She ran towards him, but Jane ended up shielding him from her.

"No!"

Silence filled the room.

"Uh…," Zayla said.

Killua was speechless, while Gon exclaimed, "Wow! This is the first time Killua hasn't shoved a girl who's hugging him away!"

That's when Jane realized her arms were wrapped around Killua. She quickly let go and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, really sorry!"

Killua Just looked away, annoyed, with slight pink on his cheeks and made a 'tch' sound.

"I told you to stay away from me," he mumbled.

Jane pouted at this and Zayla dragged her away, "Off to the principal's office, shall we, Janey?"

They left right after Zayla mumbled behind her, "You're gonna get it, Silver-head."

To be continued….

**Special thanks to Nispedana, mystic (guest) and rinka (guest) for reviewing!**

**So, we're done! For now. See you next chapter! Good day/night! **


	3. Chapter 3

Guide:

_Thoughts_

"…" (Speech)

**Chapter 3**

_Tick tock tick tock…_

The detention room was silent and the only noise heard was the clock, ticking the seconds _slowly _away. Everyone was on the floor; no one was allowed to sit on the desks, for some silly reason given by Principal Netero, each one in their own thoughts.

Zayla was her usual self, grumbling and muttering and complaining when irritated, which Jane was used to. _Stupid kid who bumped into me, stupid school with stupid rules and stupid girls with their stupid attitudes, stupid bleach head, thinks he's so cool and especially __**that principal**__, he probably enjoys sending kids to detention! Why I oughta…_

"Zayla, calm down, you're turning red and no you're not going to bring misfortune to the principal, that's not the right thing to do," Jane said, interrupting her best friend's internal mumbling.

"Fine," Zayla replied, "But one of these days, _one of these days_…"

The room went back to being quiet. Gon was curiously examining the two new girls in front of him, wondering how they were best friends when they were total opposites. Jane was nice, but Zayla was scary and mean. Killua appeared to be calm, cross-legged, arms folded and head lowered with eyes closed. But inside he was complaining as much as Zayla. _Stupid food fight, stupid principal, I bet he chose us on purpose for his own entertainment! And it's all that girl's fault! Now I'm stuck here! Aniki is not going to be pleased about this. And why is her friend so clumsy? It's annoying! _He then felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up and saw that it was Jane staring at him, or at least his hair.

Jane was trying to keep herself busy by looking around the room. _Books, desks, chairs, posters, board, window, hair- _Her eyes landed on Killua's hair. _Killua's hair is so unique! It reminds me of clouds, but when it's in a dark room like this, it sort of looks like those dark, stormy clouds. I wonder if silver is his natural hair color or it's dyed._

Zayla suddenly cleared her throat. Jane turned her head to look at her, who looked at her with a curious expression and then at Killua. Jane looked back at Killua and saw him looking at her with one eyebrow raised. Her face became pink as she realized she had been staring at him, well his hair, the whole time and he noticed! _How embarrassing!_

"No wait, it's not what you think! I w-was just w-wondering if your hair is dyed or natural. T-that's all."

A vein popped on Killua's head, "Of course it's my natural hair colour, how many times do I have to say that?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Jane that way! You mess with her you mess with me!" Zayla intervened.

"I didn't ask you to butt in!" Killua retorted.

The two glared at each until sparks were made between their eyes.

"Uhh, guys…" Jane tried to say.

"Don't interrupt!" The two shouted at her. Jane backed away and sweat-dropped.

The door of the classroom opened and Illumi-Sensei stepped into the room.

"Is everyone in here? Good. Oh, Killua, what are you doing here?"

"It's not my fault. Gon and I were sent here because of these two!" Killua replied with an accusing finger to the two girls.

"It wasn't my fault they were bratty girls!" Zayla fired back.

"Zayla! Please…" Jane tried to make her reconsider.

"Really, then they are undesirable company," Illumi-Sensei said and looked at them.

The girls became stiff under that empty, dark stare. He looked back at Killua and said,

"Mother is not going to be happy."

Killua just looked away annoyed. Just then Illumi-Sensei's phone rang and when he answered it, a loud screeching sound filled the room.

"ILLUMIIIII! WHERE'S MY KIL!" It was so loud that Illumi's hair went flying.

"He's here, mother, in detention," Illumi replied, stoically, nevertheless.

"WHAT! WHY? DID HE DO SOMETHING? LET ME TALK TO HIM!" She said, sounding like she was about to burst into a fit of tears.

"No, apparently, it was a misunderstanding. In the meantime I'll keep watch of him until detention is over."

"Fine. But this bad for his record in school, this is unacceptable! I'll give whoever gave him detention a piece of my mind!"

"That's not necessary, mother." After a few whines, Killua's mother finally cut the call. Jane tried to make sense of how loud the person's voice could be while Zayla rubbed her sore ears.

"Man, your mum sure can give an earful full. How come you're not deaf yet?" Zayla asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," Killua said, turning away from her and closing his eyes.

"Dude, you're not cool, no matter how much you try," Zayla commented.

"What was that?" Killua turned back to her angrily.

"Quiet and sit down, you're in detention," Illumi said, coldly. Both obeyed and sat down, and the room became silent again.

Illumi sat down on a chair and stared at them. _Stared and stared and stared._

The door opened and the creepy red-haired teacher entered the classroom.

"Ah~ what do we have here? The new students in detention, what naughty girls and Gon and Killua, what a new thing. May I join you in your task, Illumi~?" Hisoka asked.

"As long as you don't disturb."

Hisoka sat on a chair next to Illumi and the two both stared at the kids. _Stared, stared and stared._

_Is it me or is this getting highly uncomfortable, _thought Jane.

_He said he could join if he didn't disturb, well he's disturbing me! _Zayla complained in her head. Just then she felt an increase in the intensity of staring directed towards her. She looked around until she saw Hisoka-Sensei staring at her with a creepy smile. She quickly looked away and held Jane's arm, almost crushing it.

Jane gave her a look that said _ouch! Crush your own arm!_ and shoved her best friend's hand away. The door opened and yet another teacher entered.

"These are the new students, I presume, you want to observe, Illumi?" Satotz-Sensei asked.

"Yes," Illumi replied.

"I see, I shall join you today."

Satotz sat next to the other two teachers on a chair and all proceeded to staring at the students. _Stare, stare, and__** stare.**_

An hour later, Principal Netero announced that detention was over and they could go home. Jane and Zayla walked home, since it was not that far.

"Never again, will I cause myself to get detention, _never again!_" Zayla decided.

"Well… It wasn't _that _bad, was it?" Jane responded. Zayla gave her the weird look. She sweat-dropped and quickly replied, "Ok. It was! Anyway, it's over now."

"I don't understand how you keep that positive attitude of yours even after that," Zayla said. Jane smiled cheerfully and started to sing,

"_Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down, the med-"_

"Stop it! Anything but that song!" Zayla interrupted with horror.

"Ok," Jane said glumly.

When they arrived home their uncle ran to them with joy, "My girls!" Before he could hug them, Zayla put her hand forward to stop him and said, "Stop, not now, not in the mood." She quietly went up the stairs with purple aura surrounding her.

"What's with her?" He asked Jane.

"It's just that rough-first-day-of-school thing, goodnight uncle, I'm not hungry."

Jane went up quietly to her and Zayla's room, leaving a puzzled uncle.

….

It had been a week since Jane and Zayla started high school, which was enough time for them to adjust. It was Saturday morning and Jane was on her way to the internet café for her research project homework. Zayla had been oversleeping, so she didn't bother waking her up to tell her where she was going.

It was a bright sunny morning, though not too hot and Jane liked it. She arrived at the café and entered. The room was full of computers and some printers and scanners at the side. She went straight to work. Suddenly, her computer started jamming and refused to open a program.

"What! Why now? I cannot afford distractions!"

"Maybe I can help," said a guy seated at the next computer. He had blond hair and green eyes.

"Sure."

He typed something on the computer and it was working again.

"Wow! You actually did it, thanks!"

"No problem."

After Jane finished her work, she stood up to leave the café. At the same time the door opened and it was Feitan who entered the café. The guy with blond hair watched her leave and Feitan walked up to him.

Feitan looked at her and then back at him.

"Sharlnark, forget it. It will not work."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Just know, it will not workout."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sharlnark…"

"Ok! Fine."

….

Zayla was walking through the street aimlessly with hands in her pockets.

_That silly Jane! She just left home without letting me know where she's going. Now I don't know where to find her and I've got nothing to do. How boring! _She kicked a can on the ground away before hearing a bright cheery voice call her name. She looked up. _Ugh! It's him, now what? I hope Mr. White Head is not with him._

"Hi Zayla! What are you doing?" asked Gon.

"Walking."

"Where to?"

"Nowhere." Gon gave a confused look.

"Huh? How can you be walking to nowhere?"

"Never mind, kid."

She was about to turn around to walk the other way, when she felt something disappear from her pockets. She quickly looked behind her and saw somebody running away with her wallet.

"Hey! Give that back!"

She quickly ran after the thief and noticed Gon running beside her. The thief was about to take a corner.

"Keep going, I'll take a shortcut!" He told her and then made a turn into an alley. Zayla kept running ahead and followed the thief. When she turned the corner she saw the thief in front of her with Gon holding her wallet.

"You dare to steal from me?!" She threatened with fiery eyes, looking like she would pound him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never to it again! I promise!" He cried out with tears.

"You better not think of stealing from anyone at all or else…"

He screeched and ran past her. Zayla let him run away.

"Here you go." Gon gave her the wallet.

"Thanks. I'm impressed, no one keeps up with my speed, not even Jane."

"Really?" Gon responded with a grin.

Zayla flinched. _Wow, he's smile is almost as bright as Jane's. I think I better go before I become blind. What is it with happy people and their shiny teeth._

"Well see ya, I better go home now. And punish Jane for the boredom she has caused me." She walked away with a sinister glint in her eye and mysterious chuckle. Gon sweat-dropped and gave a nervous laughter.

"Uhh… bye."

_**To be continued.**_

**Thanks to all who favourited and followed our story. Please let us know what you think!**

**Jane:*Politely bows* Yes, please review our authors' story, pretty please.**

**Zayla:*Says threateningly* Do it now…**

**Jane: Zayla! Don't be rude! Haha, never mind her minna-san. She's just cranky cause a certain red head creepy teacher has taken an interest in her.*Disappears***

**Zayla: What was that!?*Runs after Jane***

**GOD Bless all! ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was Monday morning, Jane and Zayla were having their mathematics class. They had gotten used to Illumi-Sensei's weirdness by now, but nothing, they thought, could top Hisoka-Sensei's creepiness, _nothing. _Zayla even suggested he should be a creepy clown in a haunted fun house. _That would be a blast._

Jane was busy taking notes, while Zayla was playing with her pencil, twirling it.

"I'm bored," Zayla whispered.

"Write something in your book," Jane whispered back.

"You'd think with a weird teacher things would at least be more interesting," Zayla whispered.

"I don't know, I think he's kind of handsome, somehow."

Just then Jane saw Illumi stare at her. She immediately continued writing notes as fast as she could, pretending like nothing happened. Illumi quietly went back to writing on the board. _That was close, _Jane sweat-dropped and thought, _we don't want another detention now, do we?_

She looked at her best friend, who was stifling a chuckle at her. Jane glared at her and gave her a look that said _not funny_. Zayla simply returned the look as if to say _not scary_.

It was break time. Zayla was going to the bathroom while Jane remained in class to read her book, _bookworm, _Zayla commented in her mind. She, on the other hand, wasn't really a fan of reading. She was more of a video game kind of girl. As she was walking through the corridor, someone caught her eye. In front of her were a group of seniors walking in her direction, but it was the raven-haired guy in the middle, the one with a bandage covering his forehead. Could it be?

"You!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He simply walked past her as if she wasn't there, the others followed him, glancing at her and then moving on. It took just a moment for it to register in her head. _Did he just ignore me? He did, he ignored me! _She formed a fist with her right hand and smiled. _Ok, so that's how it's going to be, fine, bring it on._

She walked on to the bathroom as if nothing happened.

"Kuroro, do you know who that girl is?" One of his companions asked.

"No," he replied.

…

"Jane, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Zayla?" Jane asked, worried as her friend sounded serious.

"Guess who else is in this school, we know?"

"Uh… Williwonka?"

"Are you serious?" Zayla gave her a deadpan look.

"Well, you told me to guess, so I guessed." Zayla face-palmed and gave a sigh.

"Never mind, it's Kuroro."

"Kuroro?"

"Yes."

"As in your Kuroro?"

"Which other Kuroro do I know? And don't say _my_ Kuroro, that doesn't sound right."

"Oh, did you say hi?" She asked happily.

"Of course not! You know how he is. That jerk, he ignored me! Not that it matters to me or anything. The point is I'm not talking to him, until he talks to me."

"Well, he is kind of mysterious. He's just quiet and… mysterious."

The school bell rang and the students went to the changing rooms to change into their sports attire. Two classes A and B were going to have PE combined. Then the class presidents instructed the classes to go to the field in a respective manner. The field was pretty large and Jane looked around with sparkly eyes and was about to walk away before Zayla pulled her back by her shirt's neckline.

"Hold on, Janey, don't wonder around and get lost."

"How can I get lost? This is a sports' field! Plus, I know my way around, thank you very much."

"Yeah, sure ya do," Zayla said, sarcastically.

Jane stuck her tongue out before walking away to join the line their class was making. She looked at the other class and noticed Gon and Killua among them. Gon noticed her and waved at her.

"Oh! Look, it's Gon and Killua! They're here too!" Jane told Zayla as she waved back.

"Oh, whoop-de-doo," Zayla sarcastically replied and glared at Killua, then smirked, "Oh, look, it's bleach-head kid."

"I heard that!" Killua yelled from the other class' line.

Before they could retaliate any further, the sports teacher, Bisky-Sensei, spoke, instructing them to do warm ups and jog around the field. The students began running a lap. Three guys, who called themselves the Amori brothers, were jogging behind Jane and chatting amongst themselves.

"Look, it's her," the oldest guy said

"She's the girl that rejected you?!" asked the second guy in disbelief.

"Yeah! Imagine the humiliation she cost me, now we must make her pay!"

"She's kinda pretty," the youngest one mentioned. The oldest guy hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Be serious!"

They ran ahead of her, then one of them slowed down and stuck their leg out to the side when she was about to pass by, but she simply skipped over his leg and continued jogging. The second guy did the same thing and the same thing happened. The third one also tried to trip her, but when she passed him, he found himself on the ground, without realizing what happened and Jane jogged on as if she was oblivious it to all.

"How did she do that?"

"I don't know!"

"This means war!"

But before they could move forward, they found themselves on the ground. They looked up and saw a raven-head jogging in front of them, who looked behind at them with a smirk.

"Did she just trip us!?"

"She's got some nerve!"

"But how did she trip us all at the same time?"

Zayla jogged on with satisfaction. _No one gets away with trying to trip my best friend. _After the warm ups, the teacher called them together.

"Ok, everyone, I will split you into two teams. We're going to play…dodge ball!"

Jane could see someone's eye twinkle in dark aura from the corner of her eye and heard a low chuckle from her side.

"Did she just say dodge ball?"

"Uh oh."

Bisky-Sensei divided the kids into two teams, blue and red. Jane was put in the blue team while Zayla was put in the red team, to Jane's despair.

"Noooo! Why do I have to compete with Zayla? She's mad, mad I tell ya!"

Bisky held her finger up and shook it. "Na uh, I've already made the teams. There will be no changes or switching teams, got it?"

Jane shriveled to a depressed state. Cecilia tried to comfort her by patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're not alone, I'm on your team!"

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

"Aright get into your positions!" Bisky said while she clapped her hands. Everyone moved to their places, teams opposite each other.

"Ok, so the rules are- oh, come on, just knock 'em down!"

And with that signal, the air was filled with dodge balls flying towards each other. It was war! And if one was in the way, oh, then that was sure an unlucky fellow, which was practically everyone in the game, but for some reason, none of them were attacking Killua, who was in Jane's team. They would just pass him, without him even moving a centimetre and standing there, nonchalantly. Zayla was feeling the game. She went crazy throwing the balls at lightning speed and never missed a target. Gon was on her team, also managing to dodge some and hit a few.

"I told you, she's a maniac when it comes to this game!" Jane told Cecelia, who got hit soon afterwards.

"I'm out, now it's up to you, Jane. Bring us victory!" She said with a fist in the air.

"I'll try, if it's possible," Jane mumbled as a reply.

Jane was quite good at catching and throwing. She could even dodge a few, but with Zayla in the opposing team, it was tricky. Lots of people were hit, until it all came down to Jane and Killua, and Gon and Zayla on the opposing side.

"This is it, Zayla" Jane said with a determined face

"Give me your best shot, Jane," Zayla answered with confidence.

Gon threw the ball towards Jane and she caught it.

"Gon, you let her catch the ball!?"

"Ahh! I didn't know she'd catch it easily! I'm sorry!"

"You…"

"I'm out, Zayla win this for us!" Gon quickly said and walked away to avoid her wrath.

"How can I do that? You gave them the ball?!"

Jane stifled a giggle. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Oh, nothing." Jane looked at Killua. _He hasn't really done anything…_

"Killua"

"Hm?"

"You try to hit her."

"What?"

"You haven't done much, so it's your turn," She said cheerfully while handing him the ball. He looked at her weirdly before taking the ball.

"Fine."

He scrutinized Zayla, figuring she wasn't good at reflexes, (He wasn't paying attention to the game at all) he threw the ball at her with force, but not as much as he would usually when he's serious. And she caught it, to his surprise, and while still being surprised, Zayla immediately threw the ball at him and hit him.

"Oh, I'm out," He said with a bored expression and walked away.

"Noooo, Killua, why did you let her catch it! We're doomed!"

"The games not over yet," He replied nonchalantly as he walked away.

"It practically is!" Jane huffed.

"Well, you could always quit," Zayla stated.

Jane quickly got back her determined look. "Never, I will beat you! I will conquer you! I will defeat you!"

"Oh, what is Killua doing?" Zayla asked with unbelief.

"What?" Jane turned her head to look at what Zayla was talking about.

PING!

The ball hit Jane.

"Ow…"

"Ha-ha, I can't believe you fell for it!" Zayla pointed at her, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that, cheater!"

Team red cheered on their victory.

"It's all right, Jane, at least you lasted long," Cecilia said, "but I didn't know you were that gullible."

"Mou!" Jane exclaimed as she went to the corner to moan in shame.

"That was amazing, Zayla!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am," Zayla replied with a proud grin.

"I'll beat you. I'll beat you next time!" Jane grumbled while shaking a fist at Zayla's back.

"I heard that and I know what you're doing."

Jane huffed in annoyance.

"By the way, how is it that you got distracted just like that because I mentioned Killua's name?"

"Oh look, candy!" Jane exclaimed and walked away quickly.

"Hey stop avoiding my question!"

Just near the field were a couple of students, who were watching the game, sitting on a bench.

"Well, that was boring," a pink-head, Machi stated.

"What you expect from juniors?" replied Feitan, a prefect.

"You seemed to be watching the blue-head closely throughout the game," Machi said while looking at the blond computer genius.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just…she's cute. That's all," he replied, smiling at Jane as she was walking out of the field.

Feitan gave a disapproving look at him. "I told you-"

"Yeah, I know," the blond-head replied, turning to look back at the blue-head with a serious look, "Nothing wrong with staring…"

**To be continued… **

**Hi guys! Once again I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time! Please review and let us know what you think!**

**Zayla: Come next time to see me beat Jane again.**

**Jane:*Whispers at the corner* I will beat you!**


End file.
